


Teaching A Raven To Fly

by Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie/pseuds/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie
Summary: "Supergirl!" Alex  screamed, as a kryptonite arrow sprints towards her sister.Kara turns, knowing she couldn't move in time. Closing her eyes, she braces herself for the impact and pain of it hitting her. But it never came. She opens her eyes just in time to see a young girl, no older than 17, fall with the arrow embedded in her shoulder. 'how did she get there?' Kara wonders, there had been nobody but her and Alex a moment ago.Or  a strange girl appears from another Universe just in time to save Kara, and strange truths are revealed





	1. Another Super-powered Friend

"Kara!" Alex  screamed, as a kryptonite arrow sprints towards her sister. 

Kara turns, knowing she couldn't move in time. Closing her eyes, she braces herself for the impact and pain of it hitting her. But it never came. She opens her eyes just in time to see a young girl, no older than 17, fall with the arrow embedded in her shoulder. 'how did she get there?' Kara wonders, there had been nobody but her and Alex a moment ago. 

"Kara, are you okay? Kara. Kara?" Alex's voice dragged her back to reality. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she replies softly, kneeling next to the girl. Alex joins her. "Do you know her?" She asks, checking the girl for a pulse. "No" Kara tells her, a crinkle forming between her eyebrows as she waits worriedly for Alex to finish.

"She's alive, but she needs more aid than I can give her here. Can you fly both of us back to the DEO?" Alex asks, concern showing clearly on her face. "Yes. I can" Kara tells her, already lifting them into the air.

°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°

Once the girl was laid in one of the medical bays, Alex exploded into action, taking care of what is showed to be numerous wounds and injuries across the girls body. After a few minutes, she stirred. "Whe-where am I?" She asks groggily, almost screaming when she sees the medical equipment. "Get off me!" She yells, immediately leaping up and fighting to get away "Leave me alone!" 

Despite being an amazing fighter and being in far better health than the girl, Alex was overpowered, though the girl merely shoved her away and tried to run. "Kara, she's not well enough, you need to help me finish stitching her wounds"Alex yelled to her sister, who complied and gently holds the girls shoulders, leading her back to the bed despite being punched and kicked by someone almost as strong as her. "Easy" she whispers soothingly "nobody here will hurt you, I won't let them. Calm down, it's okay. Shh." 

The girl slumps, allowing herself to be led back to the bed and laid back down. "What's your name?" Kara asks softly, gently rubbing the girls arm. "Arya" the girl replies. "And you're Kara Danvers, or should I say Kara Zor-El, last known daughter of krypton?" Kara stiffens slightly, knowing that very few people knew both of her identities. "How did you know?" She asks.

"I can hear your thoughts, I know everything about you. And your sister, Alex Danvers, who was trying to help me when I woke up and panicked. I saw that you mean me no harm, so I stopped fighting." Arya tells them, allowing Alex to finish what she was doing. 

Alex turns to her "where are you from? Is that all of your powers, or do you have more? You must at least have increased healing or something because otherwise you'd be dead by now"

Sighing, Arya between them. "I'm from Earth, though not this earth. My mother was Kryptonian, and my father was human. I'm a......... Actually I'm one of a kind, I don't really have a species. Yes, I have other powers, the basis of which being I can speak all, and I mean all- animal plant alien mental and physical, languages, I can use some magic for example healing, I can teleport, use telepathy and telekinesis, and I can change form between a human, a spirit and a wolf. I'm also one of the best assassins in the multiverse, with incredible senses and I'm almost as fast as your friend Barry Allen." She informs them, and Kara squeals excitedly 

"A new superpowered friend!" She says and hugs Arya, as J'onn walks in. "I am afraid that she will have to stay here for testing first" he announced gravely. 

"Nuh uh" Arya tells him. "Not happening. And before you say I have no choice, I do because I could just teleport out if this building- if you can even call it that- and meet Kara and Alex elsewhere."

°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°

Later, after a long argument between J'onn, Arya, Kara and Alex, Arya win and was allowed to leave the DEO with Kara and Alex.

"Why were you so insistent on not having any testing?" Alex asks after fighting for Arya's freedom for over 2 hours. "Because I spent long enough being tested in too many ways and I won't let that happen again. Neither would my family, were they here"

Kara smiles as they reach her apartment "how old a tuslly are you?" She asks, already reaching for her phone to order pizza. And maybe potstickers. "16" Arya informed them.

"Yeah I'm now really glad you're not still at the DEO. That would've been twisted and wrong" Alex almost yells, causing both Kara and Arya to cover their ears from the noise. 

Arya falls onto the sofa, clearly exhausted. "You better not pull your stitches out." Alex warns, and Arya waves her hand carelessly. "I can just heal them later, when I've eaten. Mmmmm food" she mumbles, clearly daydreaming about food. Lots of food. "Uhhhhhhh yeah I need to eat a lot more food than most people. So...... You probably don't want to try and feed me" she warns them, snapping out if her daydream.

"Oh don't worry about it, I eat more food than Alex does in a week." Kara informs her, sensing a food-based friendship. As she says this the pizza arrives and she squeals, opening the door and happily taking the several large pizzas. 

Arya shoots up like a bullet, grabbing one of the pizzas and immediately taking a slice. "This is mine" she tells them through a mouthful of pizza. Laughing, the others take some of their own pizzas and relax, content to just eat. 

"You can stay with me, if you want" Kara later tells Arya. "Thanks" Arya smiles, waving to Alex as she left.

Not half an hour later, Kara was out on Supergirl business again and Arya was laid in her sofa, her eyes half closed. When Kara finally got back, she was fast asleep and curled up hugging the pillow she has stolen from Kara's bed.

Smiling, Kara quietly got ready for bed and had a snack before flopping onto her own bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	2. Friends or Enemies

Arya wakes up, vaguely aware of somebody holding her gently in arms as strong as hers, but mostly only aware of the terror still flooding her limbs and the tears still streaking her face.  
"Oh Arya, it's okay. It's okay." Somebody whispered, their mind so like Arya's mother it hurt. It was full of curiosity, compassion, courage and concern. But more than any of those, it was full of love and hope tinged with grief and loss. 

Arya opens her eyes, still trembling from fear. "Hey, it's okay. You're awake now, I'm here" Kara whispers softly and Arya smiles weakly. *Thank you* she says in Kara's head, not trusting her voice enough. Kara jumps but accepts it, clearly used to abnormal things.   
"Come on, let's get breakfast before Alex comes over to check on you." Kara tells Arya, dragging her through to the kitchen and pulling out bacon eggs and juice. Arya smiles and murmurs something under her breath, concentrating. A full plate of cooked pancakes with fruit appears in front of her and she carries them over to the table, gesturing for Kara to join her.

Kara states for several minutes, her jaw on the floor. It took Alex knocking on the door to stir her from her astonishment, and she yells that the doors open and joins Arya at the table, taking a pancake and studying it. Arya laughs, taking other bite of her own. "It's real" she assures Kara as Alex joins them.

"Did you break Kara?" Alex asks with a smirk.  
"Not on purpose" Arya chuckles, taking another pancake.

"J'onn called" Alex sighs, clearly not happy with what she's about to say "I'm to bring you back to the DEO or face suspension"   
Arya smirks, "You make it sound like I'm a possession. Good luck taking me if I don't want to go. But if you promise not to force me into anything then I'll come with you. On the condition you two are both present because I trust you" she tells Alex.

Kara is snapped out of her astonishment and almost yells "They are not kidnapping her or using her in any way Alex, I won't let that happen"  
"Neither will I" is all Alex says, putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Now eat so we can get this over with"  
°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°

Arya tenses as soon as they arrive, muttering something in kryptonese that makes Kara glare at her and mutter "language".  
Alex smirks and walks up to J'onn. "There, she's here. Now what do you want."  
J'onn gestures to two agents stood nearby. "Take her to the strongest cell with kryptonite emitters. Put them on full." He instructs.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd a cliffhanger!  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> Thanks for all the kudos!


	3. If War Must Be Waged

\----------

J'onn gestures to two agents stood nearby. "Take her to the strongest cell with kryptonite emitters. Put them on full." He instructs......

\---------- 

Arya tenses as the agents move forward, ready to fight. Alex and Kara, unwilling to see Arya locked up, moves in front of her, the sisters crossing their arms. "Don't." Arya murmurs softly. "They're willing to hurt you to get to me, nobody else will be hurt for me. I'll have no more blood in my hands". Alex turns and glares at her. "You shouldn't have to, and it will be their blood on my hands if they touch you" "Alex don't. Please." Arya whispers softly, her voice was so full of pain and with a jolt both of the sisters realise that she had been here in some way before- that much was written clearly in her face and body language. Kara turns back to J'onn, her face a picture anger, though she pauses for a moment when she sees his face; it was a strange and unexpected mixture of sorrow, anger and pity. "How dare you?" Sge growls threateningly, her anger returning once mire. "How dare you threaten that girl?" She turns to Arya and gently picks her up, flying both of them home and leaving only glared behind. J'onn turns to Alex. "Are you mad at me?" He asks with a sigh. "Yes" was her only reply. "That girl isn't who you think" He warns "Oh she is exactly who I think she is. She is a scared, worried little girl who's been ripped out of her home and sent elsewhere. I don't know how or why. But she is exactly like Kara and I will protect her just like I would my sister" Alex warns, her voice scarily calm. "But I know you don't trust her, so we'll compromise. You keep the DEO away from her and I'll make sure she causes no trouble" "Deal" J'onn grudgingly accepts. Alex raises an eyebrow. "Your face wasn't your 'this is somebody that I know needs to be locked up' face when you looked at her. Why was that?" "For the same reason you're angry with me. She reminds me painfully of Kara. And I've seen her nightmares; she has had no easy time" he murmurs, walking with Alex to the exit "Then why did you want to lock her up?" Alex accuses him "Because I know things about her you don't. Too many things. As much as I hate it she is more dangerous than you or I. Or even Kara" he says, his usual brisk and serious voice replacing the softer voice he had been using. "Now go find your sister her daughter. I mean, her friend. And watch a movie. Take some time off. Just remember our deal, if she causes trouble she will have to be put in a cell" he warns her sternly. Alex raises her eyebrows, but says nothing, just walking after her sister. °^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^° When she reaches Kara's apartment, Alex is half expecting to have to fight Arya again. What she definitely didn't expect was to see Arya curled on Kara's couch, Kara's arms around her as she sobs. "Aw kid" Alex murmurs. Arya looks up, her terror burning through the room. "Your not taking her back there Alex. Not with what they want" Kara warns threateningly. "No,I'm not. I'd no sooner send her there than you to CADMUS." Alex tells her sister, walking over to the couch. "I think we should order pizza and potstickers, one of which is mine, by the way, and movie marathon Harry Potter." She suggests as she ruffles Arya's hair. Kara nods, pleased and looks at Arya. "Tell me you gave Harry Potter on your earth" she jokes. "O-of course we do" Arya mumbles. Later, a siren sounds. Kara looks apologetically at the others and quickly changes into her Supergirl costume, then jumping out the window to go help. When she returns, it is to see Alex and Arya still curled up on the sofa, Alex's arms protectively holding Arya as she sleeps. "Hey" she whispers, her voice full of a strange protectiveness towards Arya that she couldn't understand. "Hey Kar" Alex murmurs, stroking Arya's hair. "everything okay over there?" She asks. "Yep" Kara replies, and Alex notices the strange similarities between her sister's and Arya's voice. "How's she?" "She fell asleep about half an hour after you'd gone. She fought it though, not sure she wanted to sleep" Kara nods "I'm gonna go get a shower and go to bed. Do you want me to move her so you can go?" She offers, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Alex shakes her head. "Nah, I'm okay. I'll stay here tonight and text Maggie in the morning" she tells Kara, something clicking inside her head as she thinks back to earlier that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a bit so it made more sense, the original kind of made J'onn seem horrible but that wasn't what happened, so I changed his conversation with Alex.


	4. Beginnings New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning - there are mentions of abuse and torture in this chapter, as well as death, but there's nothing graphic. 
> 
> There's also another universe mentioned in this, in which Kara crashes on earth but does is not indestructible, she has all of her powers in the main story.

It had been almost a week since that disastrous visit to the DEO, and Alex had come to realise something; Arya was almost exactly like a less innocent, more battle-hardened and mistreated Kara. Finally, when they were all sat on a cliff somewhere overlooking..... A city (she actually had no idea where they were, Arya had teleported them, which she though was very cool), Alex decided to ask. "So ... Arya, you never told us. What's your story?" 

Arya tenses a little, then laughs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She says, smiling.  
"Oh we would" Alex challenges, and Kara agrees.   
Arya laughs "My story starts long ago........ Once upon a time a you girl called Kara was being sent to planet called Earth because her home, Krypton was being destroyed. Nothing went to plan though, she was stuck in a timeless void for 24 years before she finally crashed to earth. Sh-"

"Well this is familiar" Alex teases while Kara just looks confused.   
Arya mock glares at them "shush children, it's Storytime" she says, making the others laugh. "Anyway as I was saying, she was kidnapped not long after she crashed in near a small and hidden village, and brought up by a horrible, cruel man called Axiel. She was just 13 and was trapped there. When she turned 20, she was forced to marry a young man called Mattias, he was named after their God of Lies but no man or god could be as cruel as he. After almost 10 years of near-torture and abuse, he forced her to carry a child. When he found out the child would be a girl, he said he would either kill her or give her to Axiel but Kara didn't want that. She wanted to keep her daughter. So she went to a spirit called King and asked for help. He warned her that his help would give the child a terrible future, that from the age of 15 she would belong to him. Kara couldn't bear the choice, but finally chose to save her daughter's life. Once her daughter was born, she had these powers, not dissimilar to Kara's but not the same either. For 5 years they were as happy as two people could be when their Father and husband was as cruel as Mattias was. Then one night when she had just turned 5, the young girl made Mattias angry; she ignored his call for her. When Kara tried to stop the whip from hitting her, Mattias killed his wife. After that, the young girls life became hell, just as King predicted. And so ends our story for now, until I'm ready to explain what happened next" Arya says, blinking back a stray tear.

Alex's throat conducts and she pulls Arya and a sobbing Kara into a hug. "It's okay, this is another universe. I'm here, you're safe." She assures Kara. "You and your daughter".

Kara feels her heart break a little more. "oh Hummingbird" she whispers, pulling Arya close.   
When Kara calls her Hummingbird Arya freezes, indescribable pain and hope crashing behind her eyes. "How did you know?" She whispers "How did you know that was my nickname, the one you always called me?"  
"A mother always knows" Kara murmurs and kisses Arya's hair.   
Alex looks at them, it was so unfair what Arya had been through to get here. And at that moment, she vows to never let them get hurt again. Either of them.

°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•  
Later, once they were home, Alex goes to help out at the DEO with- something? Neither of the others had paid attention if they were honest.   
Kara and Arya sit together, a blanket wrapped around them and The Greatest Showman playing in the background. "How come your name is Arya?" Kara asks quietly. "Did you change it?"  
Arya sighs. "I was never truly given a name, you were never allowed and my father simply yelled You, and later Outcast. By the time I got away from him and everything else that happened after, I just wanted to be known as Arya, not the girl that had the blood of her mother on her hands, or the one that had run away so soon. And the family I found respected that." She explains quietly, her voice breaking.

Kara doesn't reply, just pulls her close, pretending later that neither of them cried when This Is Me was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer than the other chapters. Chapter 5 shouldn't be too long, but chapter 6 is only half-life written.   
> Maggie and Eliza will be introduced in the next few chapters!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, please let me know what you think.


	5. Bitter Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some not-so-nice stuff in this chapter, and a little swearing. All of that is on the flashback scene which will be in italics and will be explained in the next chapter anyway so you don't need to read it if you don't like that stuff. There isn't anything too graphic though, it's mostly implied.

 

_Continues strait from last chapter_

Alex walks in without even knocking, her face a picture of anger that still can't quite hide the pain behind those eyes. "Arya. When were you going to tell us? Where you going to tell us? Or are you still working for them, waiting to drag Kara back there?" She asks, her voice dangerously calm with anger.

Arya growls, of course she knew what Alex meant. "I never worked for them" her voice is blank, yet full of anger all at the same time. It was terrifying, just like her. She stands up to face Alex, her lilac eyes darkening to black with anger. "I was enslaved by them. Forced to do what they wanted me to. I wasn't a person to them, I was an animal to break until it does as it's told. I had no choice, if I didn't comply they did horrible things to me, or made me do horrible things to other people. I never worked for them and I never will. You if all people should know about doing things you don't want to, Agent Danvers"  Hearing Arya call her Agent Danvers made Alex inwardly cry, but she didn't show it. No, she heard that name every day and was proud of it. Nothing would change that.

Kara stares at them, confused. Mostly she's thinking about this but a small part of her brain was thinking about food. (okay not so small but shush  I'm hungry okay). Okay, she was mostly just thinking about food. "Ummmm who's they?" She asks. "And can somebody explain why I'm involved because I heard my name...."

Arya sighs, why did they have to do this? She had been happy. Just like last time, when they came and messed up her life "The DEO received a message from CADMUS. So did I. They want the DEO to hand me over. I should have expected it really, although I was hoping that they wouldn't know about me."

Alex nods, still angry but more at CADMUS than Arya. She knew what CADMUS was like and that Arya was speaking truthfully.  "The message only said "Give us back our property or we will take it from you". We had no idea what it meant until Winn managed to hack into the message and found a picture. Of your daughter." She tells Kara, who frowns. And sits silently for a moment, frowning and staring at Alex

"Ummmm. What. I'm still confused" she states, making Alex and Arya roll their eyes in unison.

Arya sighs and mutters something softly in Latin, something along the lines of "for Rao's sake she's thinking about food". She sits back next to Kara and softly murmurs. "It would be easier to show you, if neither of you minds?"

The sisters shake their heads, Alex looking a strange and terrifying mix of anxious, scared and angry while Kara looked even more confused than before.

Arya closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, only opening them again a few minutes later when they seemed to no longer be in Kara's loft, rather in a metal cell. The others gasp but Arya just watches, knowing what came next. It was her memory after all.

Finally, Alex gasps when she notices the girl chained to the wall, only standing because of the chains forcing her to. Kara turns to see what caused her gasp and feels all of the air be punched out of her- the girl was Arya.

  
_Arya was still chained there, she couldn't feel her arms anymore- they were just numb, heavy pieces of flesh and bone. A guard walks in and smiles cruelly, how could he not smile at the sight of such a strong girl stood broken before him?_  
_He unchains her, laughing when she falls to the floor and dragging her by her hair to stand next to him. "C'mon bitch can't you even stand up?" He asks mockingly as he drags her from the cell. Arya struggles to walk next to him, her entire body aches and felt like lead but she couldn't fight against him. When they reach the gym the guard slams open the door and throws her inside, much to Arya's horror._  
_"Get up, Raven." A commanding voice calls and Arya drags herself to her feet, too scared to disobey. A loud, cruel laugh echoes around the room, grating down her spine and in her head. That laugh was her fear._

Kara looks at Arya, horrified. How could anybody do something like that to somebody so innocent, so kind?  
Alex just stares, her face was more difficult to read. But underneath the blank and serious facade, there was churning anger, grief and pain.  
Arya sighs. "Three years." She says, answering their unasked question. "For three years I was there, but I never knew how long anything was, how long I'd been there. Even how old I was, I didn't know until I got out and asked somebody what the date was."  
Wordlessly, Kara pulls her into a hug, murmuring softly in Kryptonese. "Breathe, my love. Its okay. You're safe here."  
Alex joins them, she understands most of what Kara says and smiles, whispering her own reassurances to them. "Let's go home" she tells them. "We'll be safe in Midvale"

They nod, and the memory fades away. "I- I can teleport us, if you want." Arya whispers, to which Alex nods laughing. "Yes, but only so we don't break J'onn's car!"  
"Hey! I can drive!" Kara protests, making Arya laugh.  
"Sure you can" Alex teases sarcastically. "About as well as you can focus when hungry"  
"Hey! That was one time!" Kara complains, already grabbing a bag of stuff she would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for all the kudos and comments.  
> Im not sure how long the next chapter will be as it's only half-written but it shouldn't be too long.
> 
> Just in case you didn't understand the flashback part, Arya brought Alex and Kara's consciousness into her memories, and they could kind of feel how she had felt at the time. Like I said if you didn't read that part it will be explained, it's not necessary to read the italics if you don't want to.


	6. Kara Isn't The Only Childish One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late guys!  
> Writer's block mixed with the start of a new term is not a good combination.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Please let me know what you think, I've rewritten this so many times.

I still don't see why we couldn't just teleport" Arya grumbles under her breath  
"Because Eliza would not appreciate us just appearing in her house, we called sure, but we need to at least introduce you to her before you can start teleporting around again Arya" Kara says sternly, then her demeanor completely switches to childish. "Alexxxxx"  
"Yes?" Alex asks, amused  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Kara you can't be stern to your daughter for complaining about a journey then complain yourself!" Alex exclaims  
Kara sighs. "Fine." She mutters.

Alex rolls her eyes then glances at Arya for a moment before turning back to the road. "Hey Arya" she suddenly begins, a realisation hitting her.  
"Yes?" Arya asks, humming softly to the music and watching the birds in the sky.  
"You know J'onn was going to lock you up?" Alex continues, ignoring Kara's mild glare mixed with confusion. Arya simply hums in response, though she stops staring at the birds and looks at Alex.  
"Is that because of the Academy, and CADMUS?" Alex asks softly, her voice full of guilt for bringing it up and smouldering anger at both organisations.  
"Yes. But also because of my relation to Kara, my previous assignments and my notoriously bad mental health. He doesn't trust me to be around you because he's scared that I'll hurt you by accident and then get hurt because of that. It's nothing personal" Arya tell her openly - she trusted everyone here. She had also clearly discussed this with J'onn, a fact Alex didn't miss but didn't mention either.

 

For awhile, they sat in silence; Arya staring out the window and listening to the world around her, Kara thinking about Lena and Catco and a million other things and jeez how did she keep track of all of that? It was almost as bad as Arya's own mind and hers was littered with memories that had just fallen into her head from everything around her, and Alex who was driving and thinking about something so serious she was subconsciously blocking Arya out, which was equal parts impressive and worrying. Finally Alex voiced her thoughts. "That..... Memory, you showed us, how old were you at the time?" She asks, though that was only part of it.  
Hesitating, Arya thinks then murmurs too quietly for Alex to hear "I was about 12 at that time. I'm not sure, but around that age"  
Alex looks at Kara who relays what Arya said, her face switching from a concentrating but peaceful smile to concerned and protective.  
"By... Horrible things, you meant torture, right? And excersizing until you couldn't move, but pushing you anyway." She asks softly  
Arya doesn't say anything for a moment, and Alex was about to drop it when she answers. "Yes. But there was worse stuff than that" she whispers.  
Alex's face would have had any sane person running for the hills, but neither of the others took notice. That is until she pulled to a stop and turned to Kara. "Drive for a bit?" She asks, already climbing out and sitting next to Arya. Kara looks at her suspiciously, but takes over driving as Alex calls somebody, probably Maggie.

Maggie picks up her phone on the third ring, Alex had called earlier and explained some things and had mentioned going to Midvale, so she hadn't been expecting a call for another hour or so. "Hey Maggie" Alex says softly, sounding pretty stressed  
"Hey babe" Maggie replies, Alex could hear her smile and immediately relaxed "what's up? I wasn't expecting a call for awhile."  
"Yeah Kara's driving for a bit so you might be called out for a crash, but I called to talk about the kid I told you about" Alex laughs softly, and Arya mutters "gross, you're like my friends"  
"Yeah? What about her? You know I'm no good with kids Alex" Maggie replies gently, clearly confused.  
"I need some help with working with people with severe PTSD. Except without the whole talking part, because it would be like making Kara or J'onn unstable, and I don't want to break Midvale" Alex says, not bothering to be quiet because everyone present had super-hearing.  
"Hey!" Arya objects, then pauses and nods. "Actually yeah that's pretty true. I already almost broke the DEO that one time I was there"

Alex laughs and listens to Maggie's long answer, then gives Arya a strange look. "I'd ask what but I know what that face is for. Yes, I do get nightmares. No, I don't wake anybody up. Other than that 1 time Kara woke up"

•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•

"Are we there yet?" Arya asks for the 100th time in ten minutes. She was bored,okay? And she didn't like cars. Or enclosed spaces. Or traveling.  
"Yes, we finally are" Alex replies, rolling her eyes. Again.

Kara smiles, jumping out of the car as soon as it stops and running strait into Eliza's arms. "Eliza!" She yells, hugging her foster mother.  
Alex joins her, pulling the others into a group hug as Eliza just laughs. "Hello dears" she smiles with a soft laugh.  
Arya hangs back by the car, hiding her face in her hair and looking very quiet. After a minute Kara pulls away and drags Arya over to them, grinning. "Eliza, this is my daughter from another universe Arya. Arya, this is my foster mom Eliza, please try not to give her a heart attack by just appearing or answering a question she didn't ask aloud, yes?" She introduces them, a little stern with Arya because she wasn't used to people not being used to telepathy or teleporting. 

Eliza smiles and shakes Arya's hand, she wouldn't force a hug on the girl yet. "Hi Arya," she says, then mock whispers "quick tell me all of the irresponsible things my daughter's have done since I last saw them" she jokes and Arya laughs. "hey, and I think I've been the most irresponsible. Seriously your universe is really strange" she tells Eliza.  
"Yes, it is. Can I ask you about your powers Arya?" Eliza asks, always the scientist.  
"There's not much I can explain about them but sure, I can try" Arya smiles, following Eliza inside as Kara and Alex take their things upstairs. 

"Do you know where Arya is going to sleep?" Alex asks, sitting on her old bed and going through the list of things Maggie had said again.  
Kara gives Alex a strange, confused look "The guest room. Duh. So what did Maggie say, I was concentrating on the road too much to listen to her and you have your on-call volume really quiet." Kara replies, sitting next to Alex  
"She said that Arya probably has nightmares, like you used to, and that we need to try and help her with those. We shouldn't force contact with her because we don't know everything that's happened to her. We should try not to raise our voices in a shouty way, or act angrily like slam doors because that could cause a panic attack. Something about rooms? Oh yeah, we should make sure there a quiet room somewhere at all times if she needs a little time, but not to let her just hide away too much." Alex reels off.  
Kara smiles "That we can do. " She murmurs, then superspeeds downstairs.

•^•^°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°•^•°^°^°•^•°^°

"So, Arya, what can you you actually do?" Eliza asks, passing Arya a glass of juice and sitting opposite her at the table.  
Arya smiles "I can speak all languages, including alien, animal and plant languages. I'm telepathic, telekinetic and I can teleport. I can also use some very basic magic like healing and stuff, but it's quite tiring. Oh and I can change form between a spirit human and a wolf, but I tend to stay as either a human or would because I find it easier." She says softly, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.  
Eliza grins "Have you got heightened senses then? You must have, to hear animals the way you can" she asks  
"Yes" Arya laughs softly. "I do, so I get overwhelmed sometimes. I'm also fast, like Kara. Not indestructible the way she is though, and still weakened by kryptonite"  
"What's your anatomy like?" Eliza asks and Arya friend slightly, her eyes darkening with bad memories. Shaking her head to push them away she looks at Eliza and murmurs softly "Much the same as a human's, but with a few characteristics like Kara's, and a few things that allow me to use magic without draining all of the energy in my body"

Kara appears next to them and frowns at their serious conversation. "So can we go surfing or something tomorrow?" She asks eagerly, wanting to make the conversation a little happier.  
"Of course dear" Eliza replies with a soft smile, giving Arya's hand a squeeze before going to ask Alex something.  
"So do you like it here?" Kara asks softly, sitting next to Arya, who hums in response. "Its peaceful. There's more people than I'm used to, but fewer animals. Its kind of strange. Nice though, animals can be far too loud." She comments, and they fall into easy conversation about how loud different people were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for staying with me despite the long wait!  
> Please let me know what you think, I love recieving comments.  
> Hopefully Chapter 7 won't take long, I want to have it posted by next Thursday.


	7. Mischief and Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long guys. It's been a crazy few weeks. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long, it's already partially written!

"Alexxxxx Karaaaaa wake uuuuppppp" Arya giggles, tapping their shoulders. "C'moooonnnn we're going to the beach" 

"Arya it's too early." Alex mumbles grumpily, but Kara jumps out of bed and speeds to the bathroom to get ready. "Really?" Alex asks "what time is it?"  
"7 o'clock" Arya replies with a grin. "I've been up hours already c'mon"  
Alex sits up and looks at the younger girl suspiciously "How long is hours?"  
"Since 3:30" she replies "assassins habit" she explains when Alex raises her eyebrow, before running back downstairs.  
Alex sighs but smiles softly, then frowns as she realises Arya couldn't have had more than a few hours sleep. 

Later, once they had eaten (Alex noticed Arya didn't eat that much for breakfast, but Kara are her usual amount. That is enough for several people) they were finally on the beach. Arya simply stands for a moment, staring up at the sky the same way Kara had so many years ago. Alex watches for a moment then runs towards the water, already in her swimwear.   
She dives in, and could tell Kara wasn't too far behind simply because they knew each other so well. It wasn't until the two of them had resurfaced and chased each other for a few minutes that they realise Arya was still stood on the shore, the water barely reaching her feet, frozen as if something was about to kill her.

Immediately the sisters race over to her, and Kara murmurs "what's wrong?" She asks, pulling her into a hug and frowning at Alex.  
"Nothing" Arya whispers, still staring at the water. "I'm... I'm scared"  
"Of the water?" Alex asks, understanding blooming in her eyes. Arya's response was simply a nod, a slightly lost look in her eyes.

Alex nods and asks softly "do you trust me?" She asks, and when Arya nods she gently leads her towards the water, ignoring Kara's astonished look. "Can you swim?" Alex asks, and Arya nods again, still looking slightly hollow. "C'mon then" Alex murmurs, "I won't let you fall okay? Just come swim for awhile." 

Kara stares at Alex for a moment, then suddenly remembers being young and scared and Alex doing this for her. As soon as she reaches the water Arya visibly tenses, but relaxes after a few moments of Alex holding her hand and gently rubbing her back. " C'mon you're safe" she whispers to her daughter, standing next to Alex. 

Finally, after almost an hour, Arya was relaxed in the water, though she flinched if it came near her face. "You seemed exited about the beach yesterday" Kara says. "What changed?"  
Arya shrugs slightly "I don't know. Sometimes I'm okay, sometimes I see the water and freeze. Its been getting better but I still don't go near water alone" she explains softly, smiling as she watches Alex splash Kara. Pretty soon they were having a full splash war, and Arya makes full use of the opportunity. Taking a deep breath she pushes all of her panic as faraway as she could and dived into the water, forcing herself to not panic until she slowly released her breath into the water and peace washed over her. 

Underwater, it was different. The sea still thundered but it felt peaceful, and to her it was alive with sounds and calls. Once she opens her eyes she could see and she smiles, knowing that her panic had entirely come from being in a different place with people she barely knew. At least, she barely knew this version of Kara, which was strange and not particularly nice. Finally, after what felt like an hour but was really only a minute or two, she resurfaces to see Alex and Kara about to dive in and find her.

"Are you insane?" Alex asks, her concern seeming angry for a moment until she pulls Arya into a crushing hug "you could have drowned, you worried us!"  
"Sorry" Arya grins apologetically "I had to do it, so that I could stop being so scared all the time"  
Kara looks at Arya incredulously "Seriously? I can't even go in a room where there's a spider half the time but you can find it in yourself to dive in the sea when you're terrified of water?"  
Arya grins and chuckles "It's easier to face your fear once you've had no choice" she says, the yells "Tig" as she taps Kara's shoulder and swims away easily.

Finally, after a long game of Tig in which Alex adamantly said the others both cheated, they were laid on the sand, when Arya suddenly stared at the sky and winced.   
"What's wrong?" Kara asks, concerned.   
"Nothing" Arya replies lightly. "Everything is just a bit loud, I'm starting to get a headache"  
The sisters nod and Alex offerers to head home with Arya while Kara gets their stuff, which Arya gratefully accepts. By the time they're home Alex is practically carrying Arya, and a few drops of blood have started to fall from the younger girls nose. Carrying her upstairs and laying her on the bed, Alex grabs some tissues and pinches Arya's nose, by this point the younger girl was clearly in far more pain than she wanted to let on. A few moments later the two were joined by Eliza and Kara, the latter pulling Arya into her arms and taking over holding the tissues while Arya's hands bunch into fists and Alex talks to her mother about what has happened.

After about 20 minutes the nosebleed stops but Arya is still clearly in a lot of pain - she was now squeezing Kara's hand so much it hurt and even so Kara could tell she was holding back. "Do you know what it is?" Kara asks Alex, who had just been on call with J'onn and now looked thunderous and concerned and frustrated all at once.   
"Unfortunately" she replies, her voice low to try and stop it hurting Arya more. "CADMUS is broadcasting a kind of scream-like sound on a frequency only Arya and a few other species can hear. Fortunately for those other species they all live on other planets, and right now we only know of one on Earth and he's far away from here."  
"So basically CADMUS is doing this on purpose" Kara summarises, and Alex only replies with a nod. "This is war." Kara growls.  
"We can't take CADMUS on right now Kara you know that. Not without an army" Alex warns, looking at Arya as she softly whimpers, god how much pain was the girl actually in? J'onn said that it was enough he could feel it all the way in National City, yet she was barely making a sound.  
"Good thing we know an army then" Kara murmurs angrily. "I'm gonna call Barry and Oliver. They can get in contact with the Legends and bring everyone here. CADMUS messed with the wrong superhero."   
Alex nods and pulls Arya into her lap, stroking the teenagers hair. "good idea, I'll take care of her. You go get our army" she tells her sister, using her spare hand to brush a stray hair from Kara's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover time!  
> I'm not sure if the others will arrive in the next chapter or the one after, but it will be soon.   
> And Maggie and Lena will make an appearance soon too. Properly, I mean.


	8. An Army of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive, Arya makes friends and Kara and Alex bicker over whether or not using superspeed is cheating (It totally is)

By the time their Earth 1 friends had arrived the next morning, Arya's headache had faded away  to a small hum in the back of her head that she knew would linger but refused to take any pain meds for, and the others had all managed to find a few hours sleep. Even after her headache faded though, Arya refused to sleep until she had met the others and helped explain what was happening to them. (She explained that it was logical - she knew the most about what was happening and could give more details such as how this CADMUS knows about a girl from another universe. The real reason was because she was hoping to see someone she once knew, even though they didn't know her). 

\----- 

The Legends had stopped to pick up Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Thea and were unsurprisingly the first to arrive. Unlike Barry, they knew how to time travel without breaking time. (Mostly). When they got there it was to see Kara and Alex bickering affectionately over something, and a young girl that seemed very similar to Kara snickering from where she was stood watching. 

"Is it just me or does that girl look like Kara just smaller and with darker hair?" Sara asks, still piloting the Waverider while Oliver stands behind her.

"No she doesn't. Well a little bit. No she really does doesn't she. Had Kara had a kid? Omg I think Kara has had a kid!" Felicity rambles, and Zari looks amused until she sees Arya. "She actually does, it's scary." She tells the others, who all crowd round until Sara tells for them to stop crowding her so she can land the ship (with a little more swearing). 

"Its weird, watching you be the Captain so well. I'm so used to being in charge, but you seem to be far more at home in the role." Oliver notes, and Sara smirks. "You gotta be a good leader to keep this lot under control. Gideon has been known to call them Space Toddlers from time to time." She chuckles, landing the ship seamlessly. "C'mon, let's go see what managed to get Kara and Alex to disagree again."

\------ 

"It's not my fault I beat you to the bathroom again Alex!"

"You cheated, you used superspeed!" 

"And? That's not cheating!" 

"Yes it is Kara because I don't have superspeed!" 

Arya chuckles at them again then waves at the group of people slowly getting off the time ship. They called it the Waverider apparently, but Arya definitely preferred the name T.A.R.D.I.S. It sounded cooler.

"How long have they been bickering about that?" One of them asks, a small woman with blonde hair asks, an amused smile on her face. When she sees her, Arya barely hides her gasp. Sara. But not her Sara. Instead of addressing the fact Sara was stood right in front of her she replies, hoping nobody noticed her reaction to the older woman. "Since Alex finally got to use the bathroom." Arya replies. "Hey m- Kara, Alex! Your friends are here" she calls over to the others, a small blush creeping across her face.

Sara raises an eyebrow and one of the taller men, Oliver, or Ollie to Sara, sighs but smirks a little fondly. The other are a mixture of confused and amused, having evidently not caught her barely covered shock at seeing Sara (although she had been trained to hide emotions well, she wasn't surprised). Kara squeals and runs over, pulling Sara (the closest) into hug then grabbing Oliver and forcing him to have one too (he doesn't look to happy,but Arya smiles as she realises he secretly loved hugs). Alex follows her sister a little slower, and shakes people hand instead of hugging them. 

"Who's the new kid?" A woman with dark hair and a strange necklace said, and Arya decides to stop using telepathy because that looks like a totem. 

"Did you have a kid without telling us?" The blonde with glasses asks, as a breach opens and Team Flash walk through, grinning. "Heyy- wait what you've got a kid?" The Flash asks, looking extremely confused, and a slightly shorter man with curly hair laughs at him, them realises what he said and turns to stare at Kara. A young woman with brownish hair just rolls her eyes and waves at the others, while another gently swats Barry's shoulder "let Kara explain you goof" she tells him, and even without telepathy Arya can't tell they're in a relationship.

"Hi guys!" Kara exclaims, then turns to face all if them and gestures to Arya. "This is my daughter from another earth, Arya. She's the reason I asked you all to come. Well her and CADMUS. Or well just CADMUS I guess but it's her CADMUS is after so I guess it's her really......" She rambles and Alex rolls her eyes.

"What Kara is trying to say is that we need an army, because there's a group of people trying to take Arya back to hell." Alex explains, giving her sister a teasing shove. 

Sara frowns. "So did they follow her from another earth?" She asks. "And what kind of hell, literal Hell or metaphorical?" 

"Metaphorical. Or at least, in the way you mean" Arya replies, not meeting the older woman's eyes. "And no, they didn't follow me here. They know about the multiverse and communicate with a few other worlds frequently. Like my earth. Except there they are kind of a training facility, not a science lab. Their power and empire is spread across the multiverse, but they have the most influence on my earth and the other earth's you guys don't know about. Like Earth F, or as most people call it  Luptateren. Here they're CADMUS. On my earth, they're the Academy." 

"Why do they care so much about a 15 year old?" One of them asks. 

"Can I at least know your names before I answer that? And I'm 16." Arya tells them, shaking her head. 

"You're telepathic?" Kara half asks, and Sara replies "that's Ray, I'm Sara, that's Oliver, Zari, Amaya, Mick, Nate, Jax, Martin, Felicity, Diggle, Thea, Barry, Caitlin, Iris, Cisco and Joe. Ray is the ATOM and has an exosuit that lets him shrink, I'm an assassin, Oliver is the Arrow, Zari and Amaya both have totems from Zambezi, Mick is an arsonist, Nate can turn to steel, Jax and Martin are the two halves of Firestorm" she pauses for a breath and Ray continues

"Felicity is a tech genius, Diggle is Spartan,Thea is Speedy and uses bow and arrow, Barry is the Flash, Caitlin has an icy alter ego, Iris is our resident badass reporter, Cisco us another tech genius and the Vibe, Joe is our resident cop." He lists, and Arya smirks. "Well at least we have an army now" she tells Kara, then turns to the others, avoiding Sara's eyes. "So our story begins a long time ago on another earth......"

(She's interrupted by the "science nerds and tech geeks" about 5 times a minute. She hadn't even finished the words "other earth" before Zari was questioning her about telepathy. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys!  
> Sorry it takes me do long to update. School is hectic. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days, but i can't promise anything  
> If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can change them


End file.
